Changes over time
by RockingAttorney17
Summary: Following the Run-ins of Gold and Silver through out Gold's adventure in Johto.


**AN: **I don't own Pokemon, Game freak and the people at Nintendo do. Anyway, I originally wasn't going to post this but, RyouxMana4eva enjoyed the story and gave me a little incentive to continue this all the way through the Dragons Den. So, these four will be the first chapter and I will continue to update it whenever I can. Hope you thought this was a cute as she did, and hope to hear from you! :]

* * *

"Doop, de doop, I am walking to professor elm's lab, na na na na naaa~!" The bored raven haired youth sang leaving his house, indeed heading to Professor Elm's lab. He was about to walk in when he heard something to the left of the laboratory. _"hm? What's that red head kid doing over their?"_ Gold thought moving towards him. "... So this is the famous Elm Pokemon Lab... What are you staring at?" The red head said pushing Gold away from him. _"ow! what a jerk, I didn't even want to know what you were doing anyway!"_ the raven haired boy thought sticking his tongue out at him, and went inside to go find out what professor Elm wanted.

After Leaving Mr. Pokemon's house and receiving the egg and His starter, Agito the cyndaquil, Gold started to head back to new bark town to give Professor Elm the discovery by Mr. Pokemon. However, his pathway was blocked by that same red head as before. "... ... ... You got a Pokemon at that lab. What a waste. A wimp like you. ... ... Don't you get what I'm saying? Well, I too, have a good Pokemon. I'll show you what I mean!" The red head said annoyed throwing his pokeball out. He had a Totodile which was the same level as Gold's. Then Gold threw out his , not enjoying be called a wimp, and the two fought it out until Gold's Agito came out victorious. _"heh, this should bring that smug guy down a few pegs"_ Gold thought moving his thumb across the bottom of his nose. "Hmph, are you happy you won?... I guess I should inform you so you can say you heard it from the real thing first. My name is Silver, I'm going to be the world's Greatest Trainer." Silver said, as Gold got out of his way to let him pass by him. Gold stood there confused _"Was that kindness? Well an introduction is an introduction at least that one won't be so easy to forget!"_ gold thought with a smirk on his face, laughing slightly to himself.

Gold had just taken down the sages in sprout tower in Violet town, and was heading up to see the master. The Raven haired boy had just beaten the last sage and headed up the stairs, when he started walking forward someone walked towards him. "Hmph!... He claims to be an elder but he's weak! It stands to reason. I'd never lose to fools who babble about being nice to pokemon. I only care about strong pokemon that can win. I really couldn't care less about weak pokemon." Just as Silver had finished talking he used an escape rope to get out of the tower, but stared at Gold to see what he would do when he used it. _" so if you don't lose to fools, did you just call me smart? and that look, does that mean he respects me as a strong trainer? He likes those right?... AHHH! SO CONFUSING!"_ gold thought messing up his hair when he yelled inside his head. "why can't he just say what he means?" Gold thought as the elder said " Young man do you wish to test your skills against me?" "hm? oh yeah!" gold thought just remembering the reason he had come to sprout tower in the first place.

Night had struck down, Gold had just made it through Goldenrod City along with the National park on his way to Ecruteak City. He didn't bother to heal up his pokemon, because he knew as soon as he got to Ecruteak he was going to the Pokemon center. Gold hadn't slept much in the past couple of days. He just kept thinking of silver, he hadn't seen him in a while and was wondering if he was okay. _"damn it! why can't I get that stupid red head off my mind! he doesn't even like me!"_ Gold thought almost limping to the square building. That's when he locked his sight on the same red hair he couldn't stop thinking about. At first he thought it was an illusion, but then knew it was real when he saw him shift impatiently. "SLIVER!" Gold ran over and hugged him. "G-Gold! What the hell are you doing?" The red head tried to push him off uncomfortably. "I missed you, you stupid weakling!" gold said jokingly, and started to feel light headed."Gold, will you stop! someone will get the wrong Idea!... Gold?" Silver said looking at the young raven haired man passed out on his shoulder. "GOLD! Answer me!" Silver said starting to shake him a little. "mmm, I don't wanna get up... Silver you smell good..." Gold answered in a sleep mumble. "You idiotic weaklin-" he cut himself off to not repeat Gold. "Fine, Just this once I'll play nice and help you out." Silver said helping his rival towards the pokemon center so he could actually sleep on a bed instead of his shoulder.


End file.
